


Heavy sleeper

by RinRin24



Series: Regrets [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Regrets prequel, probably shit grammar cause the author is writing this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Jaemin had always been a heavy sleeper. But Jeno could almost never sleep well.But now it's okay. They're safe now.*Jaemin's and Jeno's backround story*





	Heavy sleeper

**Author's Note:**

> *mumbling noises*"Jaeno isn't dead... Nomin will sail... I believe in it... Renjun's just a friend..." Rin looks up from her laptop, wrapped in her blanket with bloodshot, teary eyes. She screams. "NOMIN ISN'T DEAD! THIS SHIP WILL SAIL!" 
> 
>  
> 
> Narrator: _Never go too close to the Fanfictionus Authorus when they're in this state. They can be dangerous to themselves and us, too. We just need to let them get through this phrase alone with a few youtube videos about their prey, which they call "ship"._
> 
>  
> 
> Rin sobs. "This ship will sail... Nomin will sail..." And starts typing with one finger at once. 
> 
> Narrator: _See that? This shows how depressed they can get when their ship has been "broken up". In normal state the Fanfictionus Authorus types with ten fingers..."_

_Jaemin had always been a heavy sleeper. He could sleep well everywhere and anytime if he wanted, and it was really hard to wake him up. Like… REALLY hard. Jeno was actually pretty sure that he could start a firework right next to their bed and Jaemin still wouldn’t wake up._

_Jeno looked down at the boy in his arms. It’s been two days since the mating season and Jaemin’s heat-like something has ended. Since that the boy didn’t do anything else but slept and ate. Still, Jeno didn’t move a single inch from his side. He still side-eyed Donghyuck, whenever the younger came into the room, no matter how many times the alpha told him that he didn’t want Jaemin. Sure, the heat-like-something was only that Jaemin got a fever and his scent showed, but that was more than enough for Jeno to be alarmed. He could still remember what it was like when Ten and Yuta presented, even though they got a full heat with every…_ problem _of it. He didn’t even want to think about that happening to Jaemin._

_Luckily, it didn’t. It just drained him out and made him even more tired. Jeno looked up when he heard the door opening to their room. Taeyong’s slim frame could be seen in the door, as he stopped there._

_“Is he still asleep?” The alpha asked and Jeno only nodded softly. Even though Jaemin wouldn’t wake up even if he shouted._

_“Wake him up, you guys need to eat. You can come back afterwards” Taeyong said and slowly closed the door after himself. Jeno sighed softly and sat up. Great. He looked down at the boy beside him again. Now, how should he wake him up?_

_Jaemin wouldn’t wake up to him calling his name or softly nudging his side. And that left…_

 

Jeno ran as fast as his legs could take him. He looked back over his shoulder for a second to see the adults were still chasing him. He was way ahead of them, but he knew that he won’t be able to run much more. He turned left on the next corner and then one another into a dead-end. He looked right and left for a place he could hide, before his face pulled into a frown. Only two smelly and dirty dustbin were there. It caused him nausea just to think about getting in there.

But still, when he heard the shouting, he didn’t hesitate anymore, he opened one of them and jumped into it. 

“What the actual…!” The trash shouted before Jeno placed his hand on his mouth reflexively. He pulled on the lid, and hoped that the adults haven’t seen it. 

The boy, who had been in the dustbin was trying to pull Jeno’s hand away from his mouth, but Jeno was just a little bit stronger. He could hear the adults talking outside. Jeno looked down at the boy underneath him. 

“Please, stay silent for a moment! Please, I don’t want them to find me” he said, looking into the boy’s eyes. He could read form them that the boy was quite mad at him right now, and honestly, Jeno couldn’t blame him. He had just jumped on him out of nowhere, and probably just kicked him into the liver while at that. But still, after a second of thinking, the boy nodded. 

Jeno let his head fall onto the boy’s shoulder as he let out a sigh of relief.  
“Thank you” he mumbled. He could still hear the adults shouting outside, still trying to find him. Somebody knocked into the dustbin they were hiding in, and in that moment the boy pulled a bag of trash on top of Jeno. Jeno felt the disgusting smell fill up his nose, but he couldn’t complain, didn’t even make a sound. He even stopped breathing when the lid of the dustbin opened. He didn’t want to think about what could happen to him if they found him. He could feel the boy’s breathing on his fingers, he tried to concentrate on that. Then the lid fell back onto its place and there was a shout outside: “He isn’t here!” 

Jeno wanted to move in that moment, but the boy under him grabbed his clothes to keep him in place.. Jeno looked at him surprised, and the boy shook his head. He lifted his hand to his ear and pointed at it, before he pointed at the side of the dustbin. 

Jeno finally understood. The adults were still near, they could hear them if he moved. He took his hand away from the boy’s mouth, but the boy didn’t say anything. He was looking at the side of the dustbin and listened to the sounds outside. Jeno could only hear his own heartbeat. 

Then finally the boy let out a sigh and looked at Jeno again.  
“They went away” he said, and Jeno nodded. He took a few second before he realised what the boy meant, but ten he quickly sat up and pushed the lid of the dustbin open. He took a deep breath of the fresh air and looked down at the boy, who also sat up as much as he could with Jeno still half on him. 

“Finally” Jeno breathed, looking up at the sky. The sun was starting to set, it will be dark soon. 

“Now that you don’t have anyone chasing you, would you be kind enough to get off me?” The voice pulled Jeno’s attention back to the boy. Whose lap he was almost sitting on. Jeno got bright red and almost fell out of the dustbin as he tried to get out. 

“I’m sorry!” he said, as he landed on his ass on the ground. He looked up at the boy, who was now watching him from the dustbin, with his chin propped up on the edge of it. There was a bored look on his face as he watched the other. “I mean… for jumping on you, and sitting on you, and all…” he murmured, looking down at the ground. 

The boy let out a sigh and slowly pushed himself out of the dustbin. He landed much more gracefully on his feet than Jeno did.  
“It’s alright. But if you would take an advice from me, you should stay here, because they won’t come back to search this place again” he said as he offered his hand to Jeno. “I’ll go and search for another spot” he said, offering a gentle smile when Jeno placed his hand in his. 

“Why should you go away?” Jeno asked as the boy pulled him onto his feet. He didn’t let go of his hand. 

The boy gave him a smile. His smile was the most beautiful thing Jeno had seen in long time.  
“That dustbin isn’t big enough for both of us” he said, pointing at the dustbin. He pulled his hand away from Jeno’s to do so. 

“I think we just proved that that isn’t true” Jeno said, earning himself another smile from the boy. 

“Yeah, but it’s still not the most comfortable place to sleep. Alone it’s okay, but with two people… ” he laughed and ran his fingers through his messy hair. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt that wasn’t white anymore from the dirt and a black jeans that probably wasn’t ripped because of fashion. He was in the same height as Jeno, but he was much skinnier. 

“But it’s still safer” Jeno said, not wanting to think about another sleepless night on the streets alone. He probably will not sleep again, but at least he wouldn’t be alone. And this guy saved him just now. 

“Matters on the situation” the boy shrugged, as he eyed Jeno from head to toe. “How long have you been on the streets?” he asked. 

“One week” he replied, turning his eyes towards the ground. It’s been a week, since his parents threw him out. His dad got fired, and his mother’s salary wasn’t enough to feed three mouths. So they decided that Jeno was old enough to take care of himself at the age of twelve. It’s been a week since then, and since the last time Jeno had bathed and eaten healthy food. He felt absolutely horrible in his skin. 

“That explains this whole thing…” The boy muttered to himself as he nodded. 

“What?” Jeno asked, not quite catching what the guy said. 

“Nothing” the boy shook his head. “Come on, we’ll search for a better hiding spot. I’ll help you to get used to living on the streets” he said as he once again offered his hand to Jeno. “My name’s Jaemin, by the way.”

“I’m… Jeno” Jeno looked at the boy, stunned. But he shook his hand nevertheless. “But… what do you mean by help?” he asked. 

Jaemin gave him a soft smile.  
“That I’ll help you. You’re clearly not used to this yet, and it can help a lot, if an expert gives you some advice” he said, giving Jeno a thumbs-up. 

It was now dark on the street, and not even the light of the streetlamps shone into the alley. But Jaemin’s smile still gave enough light for Jeno. A light of hope. 

And even though Jaemin’s original plan was only to spend a few days with Jeno and help him to get accustomed, almost a year later they found themselves snuggled up in a dustbin in the middle of the winter. They stole a warmer sweater for both of them, but even that couldn’t keep them warm in the end of December. At least this dustbin was empty. 

Jeno was playing with Jaemin’s cold finger’s in his hand as the younger was sleeping with his head leaned on Jeno’s shoulder. Jaemin slept peacefully, like always. Not even the horn of the cars or the snowstorm hitting the dustbin could wake him up. This was something Jeno was really envious of. Even though Jaemin being near him made him a little calmer, he still could not sleep well. He had never been a heavy sleeper, but now he would wake up to the smallest sound. It was like his senses sharpened ever since his parents through him out. It’s been one and half year. For Jaemin, it’s been more than two years. 

Jeno threw his arm around Jaemin’s shoulder and pulled him closer when he heard footsteps outside. He placed his hand on his head to cover it as the footsteps came closer fast. Someone was running towards them. He stopped breathing for a moment, hoping that whoever is coming won’t find them. 

However, his hopes got crashed, when in the next moment the lid of the dustbin flew up and someone jumped in and landed on them. 

Jeno let out a groan in pain, while Jaemin’s eyes flew open.  
“WHAT THE ACTUAL….!” Jaemin yelled, but Jeno and the guy who fell on them quickly reached forward to place their hand on his mouth. 

“Pleasepleaseplease, be quiet. I don’t want them to find me” the guy said in a hushed voice, his accent showing heavily. he was wearing dirty pants and a black coat that was ripped at its shoulder. Jaemin gave the guy a hateful look, but didn’t make a sound. Jeno smiled to himself. This was a lot like their first meeting. 

For a few moments there was silent outside, before they heard and angry voice.  
“You disrespectful brat, show your face, so that I can…” The guy who jumped in a moment ago pulled his shoulders up, and it wasn’t hard for the boys to guess that the man was searching for him. They gave each other THE LOOK, before they looked at the guy. He was looking at the lid of the dustbin, as if waiting for it to open. 

But it didn’t. The angry voice died out, and there weren’t any other sounds than the way the snowstorm hit the dustbin. Jeno trembled from the cold, but then felt Jaemin snuggling closer to him to keep him warm. 

“Don’t you guys have a coat?” The guy asked softly, also feeling the way Jeno’s body trembled. The boys shook their heads. 

“We’re happy we have the sweaters” Jaemin snorted, but he kept his voice low, so they definitely wouldn’t be heard if someone was around. 

“Do you guys live on the streets?” The guy asked as he pulled down the zipper of his coat and started to take it off. 

“Yeah” the boys replied in union. The guy was halfway out of his coat when they once again heard the snow crunch underneath someone near. All of them pulled their shoulders up and waited. The footsteps came closer before they stopped.

“Yuta” A call of a name came and suddenly the guy let out a relieved sigh before he pushed the lid up and looked outside. 

“Taeyong!” he smiled as he climbed out. Jaemin and Jeno looked at each other again and stayed low. They couldn’t know who the other guy was, and should not reveal themselves. They had known this by heart. 

“Why did he chase you? What did you do?” The person called Taeyong asked, and probably stepped closer to Yuta. 

“I don’t know. I was just talking, and then he suddenly started chasing me saying “You disrespectful bastard!” Yuta said, imitating the angry man’s voice. “But I swear, I didn’t disrespect him!” he sounded like a child as he complained to the other guy. 

“You probably pronounced something wrong. But come on, let’s go home. Take on your coat normally, you’ll get cold” There was a strange gentleness in the guy’s voice, and even though it was very raspy, it was nice to hear. 

“Oh no” Yuta said. “I’ll be okay without it” he said, and just a second later, he leaned back into the dustbin with his coat in his hand. He held it out for Jeno and Jaemin to take. “It’s only one, but it’s still better than nothing, right?” He asked, giving them a smile. It was bright. Almost as bright as Jaemin’s. 

“Yuta, who are you tal… Oh” Taeyong’s had appeared next to Yuta’s and his eyes widened in realisation. Jeno and Jaemin only held each other’s hands tighter. 

 

_Almost four years had passed. Jeno smiled to himself as he watched Jaemin’s chest rise and fall. His clothes were clean, he was wearing comfortable pyjama pants under the comforter that was covering them. Everything has changed for the better._

_Except one thing._

_Jeno stood up from the bed, before he fell back down onto it, making sure, that he would land on Jaemin._

_“WHAT THE ACTUAL…!” Jaemin shouted, but when he heard Jeno chuckling he shut up. He pouted as he hit Jeno’s arm. “You’re mean. You could’ve waken me in a nicer way” he said, his voice deep and raspy from sleep._

_“No” was Jeno’s only answer. This caused Jaemin’s pout to grow bigger._

_“I hate you.”_

_“I know. I love you too” He said, and stood up from the bed. “Taeyong hyung just said that the food is ready” he said and reached out his hand for Jaemin to take. The boy sighed and pushed off the comforter._

_“I hope he cooked it. And made hot chocolate” Jaemin murmured to himself, but eventually took Jeno’s hand as they exited the room._

_“If Yuta hyung is awake, then I’m pretty sure he made some” Jeno replied._

_“Good.”_

_And just as predicted, Yuta was sitting on his usual chair, with a mug of hot chocolate, with his purple blanket around his shoulder. His neck was covered with hickies, his mark still red. His legs were on Taeyong’s lap, who was stroking it absentmindedly as he was drinking his coffee. The food was on the counter._

_Jeno smiled as Jaemin let go of his hand and went to Yuta, who pulled his legs off of his alpha’s lap so that Jaemin could hug him._

_Jaemin had always been a heavy sleeper. But now Jeno could sleep well at night, too, without having to worry about them getting attacked._

_They were safe now._

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I said that I won't write Regrets spin-offs/prequels yet, but my Nomin feels are kind of... *starts tearing up* Let's not talk about it...
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated! :)
> 
> Talk to me on twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/Rinrin2442)


End file.
